


What They'd Give Just For the Right to Hold You

by brightnewyorklights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Everyone has feelings, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg!Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnewyorklights/pseuds/brightnewyorklights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik along with the other mutants won't sleep until Wanda and Pietro are back in their parents' arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They'd Give Just For the Right to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> First XMen fic I have published!
> 
> So excited to finally finish this chapter, even though I should be working on my other fic. Don't worry, if you also read that, it will be up very shortly!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please review and give kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Yes, the title was inspired by Baby Mine from Dumbo. No judgement.

Charles had never seen so much blood. The dread that filled him made him feel ill; the way that it trickled down parts of the walls, the drops that clashed with the white tile floor. "Erik!" His husband smiled slightly. 

"Erik, oh my god." Charles had finally found the source of the blood.

 

Erik had cuts all over his face, and his shirt was permanently dyed crimson near his stomach. A bullet sat peacefully at his side."Charles," he sighed. "Go check-"

 

"No, you need to get to a doctor. Hank!" he screamed. He came running into the bathroom. He carried Erik down to the lab. Hank was fumbling around for medical supplies while the telepath put pressure on his husband's wound. 

 

"Charles," Erik groaned. 

 

"Erik, who did this?"

 

"I don't know," he let out a scream as Hank started looking for the bullet.

 

"Hank, it's already out, he removed it."

 

"Son of a bitch," whispered Hank.

 

"Charles-"

 

"Shh, it's fine. You're going to be fine."

 

"Charles-"

 

"Erik, I'm right here."

 

"Goddamn it Charles!" he yelled. "You need to check on the twins."

 

"Oh god." 

 

"Professor!" Alex barged in. "They're gone!" 

 

"Who?"

 

"Pietro and Wanda. Someone took them!"

 

All the metal in the room started to twinge. In an instant, objects were flying. "Erik, you need to calm down." No response. Looking back at his husband, Charles knew that he wasn't crying in physical pain. 

 

"Get off me."

 

"Erik, I need to finish stitching-"

 

Hank was thrown across the room into a piece of equipment. Erik started making his way out. "Erik!"

 

Despite his injury, the metal bender made his way up to the nursery quickly. When Charles arrived, his heart sank deeper into his stomach; Erik sat in the middle of the room, clutching tiny blue and pink blankets. Their blankets. 

 

"They're gone, Charles," Erik gulped. "They're gone, and it's my-" Charles knew that Erik was about to have a panic attack. 

 

"Erik, please don't say that. It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's me. You tried to tell me and I ignored you. And now they're gone and-" Both Charles and Erik couldn't breakdown, and Charles knew that. He needed to stay for Erik. He cupped the other man's cut cheek. "We will find them. They will be okay. We will get them back no matter what. Okay?" Erik nodded. "But right now you need to get stitched up." They let their foreheads laid together for a minute, almost as a silent sign of comfort to each of them. 

 

"I love you, Charles."

 

"I love you, too, Erik."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos!


End file.
